


Hope and faith

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: My first AU for Gwen and Blake





	

I like him. I really like him. He’s controlling my thoughts. He’s in my head like a virus. He’s coursing through my blood. He makes me feel good about myself. He whispers sweet nothings to me. And then nothing. 

It all started when I went an after party. I wasn’t going to go. I was going to go home and get in bed and think about how crap my life is. How everything has changed and as soon as I get one piece sorted another falls apart. 

Three hours that how long it lasted. The happy feeling coursing through my body. 

It all started when we were at a bar, it was stupidly crowded but surprisingly no one was pushing. I was stood behind Adam while he got me a drink. I could feel someone breathing down my neck. We had just come from pre drinks where I had one not really alcoholic drink. I decided to go out because I was starting to have a good time. It only took me an hour -After throwing some sarcastic comment my mom didn’t deserve- to finally enjoy myself. We played a round of ring of fire before a quick game of cards against humanity (I won one card). 

It’s when my friend Jen came up to me all happy and enthusiastic that I decided to go out to the bar. That I thought you know what let’s experience this. The bar we went to was around the corner so we walked. After several people abused Adam and his braces, twanging them so they flew back and hit his -sensitive- nipples.   
I didn’t put my name on the guest list-obviously- so I had to pay for entry. Adam gave his free entry card to someone else and waited with me. I paid the entry fee and little did I know that was the only money I was going to be spending that night.

We got in the club, finally, and the smoke, heat and darkness hit me. I could feel my anxiety bubbling up. Waiting for it to get to the point of no return, waiting for my cue to leave. But it didn’t have the chance. Adam took my hand and led me to the third floor. Still full of smoke but my eyes were adjusting now. He asked me if I wanted a drink and I shook my head. He pulled me with him to the bar and that’s when the best and worst thing happened. I was stood there for about ten minutes before Adam got to the front of the disorderly que. We had agreed on a shot each and a bottle of water for me. 

I was stood on my own, my heart racing at the number of people crowded around me. Small spaces and millions of people never a good sign. It’s like we were all waiting to get to the waterhole. I had my hair tied back and for once no makeup. It’s then that I feel this hot breath tickling my neck. I move slightly, trying to ignore it but it got closer and harder. I eventually turned around and there was this tall dark haired guy, looking down at me.  
“Are you in the queue?” His gravelly voice asked. 

It took me a moment to realise he was actually talking to me, before I replied. I explained that Adam was getting my drink and he can go in front of me. He shook his head and moved next to me smiling. I didn’t think much of it until Jen came up to me. She stood in-between us. I was trying to focus on the conversation in front of me but couldn’t take my eyes away from the guy wearing jeans and a simple shirt. 

My heart was beating and in that moment I made one of the biggest decisions in my life. I was going to talk to a stranger. Nerves and anxiety be dammed. I swapped places with Jen and asked him how he was. I didn’t get a response due to the ear popping loud music. I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder. His smile beamed back at me as he lowered his ear to listen to me. 

I asked him how he was and he said he had a boring day of working out dimensions for a new building. He asked me if he could by me a drink. At first I shook my head. Adam was already buying me a shot which turned into two. He looked at me again and whispered are you sure. I barely murmured and okay. He asked me what I wanted and I said surprise me and he suggested a yager. I nodded before Adam dragged me back to reality handing me two shots. I took them with minimal effort and then everyone was going to a different floor. I was torn. Do I wait or do I follow?

I tapped him on the shoulder – he still hadn’t ordered drinks- and told him I’d be on the second floor, that I’d see him around. He took my arm and said he’d find me with my drink. I didn’t believe him and as soon as we got on the second floor my group of friends started moving to the first floor. Part of me wanted to wait for mystery breath guy. Adam stopped and looked at me raising his eyebrow. I shrugged and then I caught a glimpse on the stairs and law and behold here he was with two drinks in his hand. Handing me one. I took it we looked at each other and downed it. 

Adam smiled before moving to the stairs. I took hold of mystery guys shoulder and asked if he was here with anyone and he said yes. But he followed me and my friends anyway. About this bar… Each floor has a different music genre. The first floor was rock, the second pop, and the third was slow. We were on the rock floor and I wasn’t sure whether to touch him or not. That was answered as we got closer laughed more and he took my hand leading me through the crowds and such. His arm was always over my shoulder. I learnt his name was Blake and he was from down south he gave me his number and I text him with mine. He was a big softie compared to his broad shape. He introduced me to his mates that we occasionally caught glimpses of while I had my arms around him. He said he was happy as long as I was happy, that I was an amazing dancer (I’m not) and that he found his dream girl. We danced to the old songs Bob Marley is it love and sex by Cheat Codes for example. I started to think this is what it’s like to have a relationship someone who acts like this. 

After three hours of dancing, laughing, getting to know each other I had to leave. I had six million missed calls and my friends had already started walking home a message popped up from Adam saying how I had pulled and I giggled, I think Blake saw it but he didn’t let on. They were waiting for me and he kissing me. Yes, there was tongue and it was great. I couldn’t stop stroking my lips with the tips of my fingers.

I had good dreams that night. I hoped I’d see him again. I liked him. I’m not the kind of girl that just lets guys kiss her. 

The next morning, I was hoping for a text from Blake but nothing. I didn’t think much of it last night as he stayed out later than me. But I text him in the afternoon asking if he was going back to the bar but still no reply. I talked to my mom about it and she said she didn’t hear anything from my dad for three days. But now I have these horrible thoughts invading my head on whether he just wanted to sleep with me. If he went home with someone else. If he just wanted a one-night stand.   
Part of me hopes but the other part has lost faith in Blake.


End file.
